


Spring Rolls and Spring Chickens

by thekatthatbarks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Sakura looked at him confused before it clicked. “Well, yeah, Kashi, that’s how time works.I’mgetting closer to forty too.”Kakashi rolled his eyes at her and got up from the table to poke around in their fridge. “Oh, don’t even, Sakura. You are like a fresh spring chicken and I’m like… an old spring roll.”





	Spring Rolls and Spring Chickens

 

                “You think you’re getting _old_?” Sakura couldn’t help the laugh that was threatening to bubble at her lips as she looked at her distressed fiancé across the table.

 

                “Don’t laugh at me,” Kakashi complained with a half-hearted glare thrown in her direction, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

                “I’m sorry.” Sakura bit back her smile and tried to sound kinder. “It’s just – Kashi, I’m just surprised you’re saying this _now_.”

 

                He cocked an eyebrow at her. “What is that supposed to mean?”

 

                She mirrored him with a raised eyebrow of her own. “Really? Kakashi, you are more than ten years older than me and have had _silver_ hair since I met you. Your age has never bothered you before. Why now? Is it because we’re getting married in a few months?”

 

                “No.” He sighed and uncrossed his arms. He looked down at the table and shrugged. “It’s getting closer to forty.”

 

                Sakura looked at him confused before it clicked. “Well, yeah, Kashi, that’s how time works. _I’m_ getting closer to forty too.”

 

                Kakashi rolled his eyes at her and got up from the table to poke around in their fridge. “Oh, don’t even, Sakura. You are like a fresh spring chicken and I’m like… an old spring roll.”

 

                Sakura chuckled and walked over to him to wrap her arms around his waist. “You are not. You are that yummy spring roll that is the first one eaten off the plate.”

 

                “Well, now I’m hungry.” Kakashi sighed and gave her a small smile, wrapping his arms around her.

               

                “I’m not saying forty _is_ old, but you are only turning _thirty-five_ Saturday. There’s no need to be worrying about that already.”

 

                “I guess you’re right,” Kakashi gave in after a moment and kissed her on the forehead.

 

                She grinned up at him. “I’m always right.”

 

*** 

 

                “ _Bouncy Laughs_ , this is Karen. How can I help you?” A woman answered the phone in a bored voice.

 

                “Hi, I had a question about your rentals?” Sakura started unsurely, her pen tapping anxiously on the notepad in front of her.

 

                “Yes, ma’am?”

 

                “Um, is there… a weight limit?” Sakura cringed as the words left her mouth. She knew she wanted to do this and even Ino had told her it was a good idea, but that didn’t mean she wanted to get laughed at. _She hated phone calls._

“I assure you, our products are _very_ stable. You don’t need to worry about any chubby kids and as long as you follow the occupancy limit, you should be fine.”

 

                “No, I… “ _Better to just ask outright._ “Would it be okay for just adults? Or do you have stuff that’s _specifically_ for adults or does the number limit go down or – “

 

                The woman thankfully cut off Sakura’s rambling with a light laugh. “Yes, ma’am. We do have rentals that are for adults and as long as you follow the guidelines, you again wouldn’t have to worry about that.”

 

                Sakura let out a relieved sigh. _Well if it wasn’t so strange, why didn’t more people do it?_ “That’s great!”

 

                “Can I get you set up for a day with one of our rentals or will that be all, ma’am?”

 

                “Yes, let’s go ahead and hash out the details.”

 

                “Okay. Which one of our rentals are you interested in?”

 

                “As many as I can get.”

 

***

 

                “Shouldn’t you have – oh, I don’t know – acted like you _weren’t_ taking me to my surprise birthday party? I mean you even picked out my clothes for me and I was there when you called everyone and told _them_ what to wear.” Kakashi asked her as she drove.

 

                She smiled and shrugged. “Why would I do that?”

 

                “So, it would be a _surprise_?”

 

                “Oh, you’ll be surprised alright.” Sakura’s smiled smugly as she turned a corner.

 

                Kakashi shrugged beside her. “If you say so, Sakura-chan.”

 

*** 

 

                When Sakura pulled into the park, it looked like everyone was already there just getting the last of the food set up. She saw that Genma was already at the grill and Ino was getting drinks ready. She grinned excitedly seeing all the colors and glanced over at Kakashi for his reaction.

 

                He smiled at her, but then gestured with his thumb at the park. “It looks like there’s already a birthday boy celebrating here.”

 

                “What makes you say that?”

 

                Kakashi’s eyebrows pulled together and looked at her like she was off her rocker. “Someone has bouncy castles and inflatable slides set up.”

 

                Sakura chuckled and opened up her door, telling him, “Yeah, _I_ do,” before sliding out of the cab.

 

                She started walking towards the park, waving at their friends and family that had spotted them. Then, she felt Kakashi grab her hand and pull her back to him. He looked at her incredulously with a growing grin. “You rented _bouncy castles_ for my thirty-fifth birthday?”

 

                She nodded, resting her hands on his chest. Her heart was racing in her chest in both excitement and nerves. _What if he didn’t like it?_ “I wanted to remind you that you’re still young.”

 

                He leaned down to kiss her, and Sakura smiled against his lips. When he pulled back, she asked him, “So you like it?”

 

                He laughed and reached down for her hand, then started leading them to the park. “I love it. You’re amazing, you know that?”

 

                She leaned against him and teased, “Well, you always act like a child, might as well play like one, too.”

 

                Kakashi shoved her playfully and she laughed.

 

                It was one of the best birthdays Kakashi ever had, especially when he and Sakura were laying down breathless at the bottom of one of the slides.

 

                Sakura looked over at him with a secretive smile. “I have one more surprise for you.”

 

                Kakashi laughed and moved closer to her to kiss her cheek. “And what would that be? A new bike?”

 

                “No.” She bit her lip and then told him bluntly, “I’m pregnant.”

 

                He didn’t even have time to process it before she had hopped up and left him to lie there in shock.

 

                He eventually got up to follow after her and caught her around the waist as she laughed, picking her up. He whispered near her ear, “You are the best gift I have ever gotten.”


End file.
